Pensamientos y recuerdos
by bbpotter
Summary: ¿Como olvidar lo que se vivió y dejar atrás lo que se amó?
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: A pesar de que no nombro a ninguno, la narración está inspirado en un personaje de JK Rowling... ustedes tendrán que averiguar quien es (claro que como me gusta el H/H no es tan difícil saberlo)_

* * *

**Pensamientos y recuerdos...**

Hace tiempo te alejaste sin razón de mi lado; sin despedirte te marchaste llevándote mi corazón en tu regazo. Sólo las palabras que se murieron con los minutos fueron la compañía inmediata y el consuelo que tuve de esta huida sin razón, de esta lejanía tan mortífera.

Sabía que todo lo que cargabas en tus hombros en algún momento te haría colapsar, pero nunca me di cuenta que no confiaste en mi apoyo para sostenerte y acompañarte; para levantarte y hacerte volver a avanzar. No notaste que el amor que te brindaba fue el arma que te hizo invencible, no te percataste que ambos nos grabamos a fuego en nuestros corazones con cada gesto de amigos... con cada caricia de amantes.

_**En un instante sublime, **_

_**Tu voz escucho a lo lejos.**_

_**Corro y corro hacia ti**_

_**Pero no apareces.**_

Hace tiempo tu partida a dejado huellas imborrables en mi mente, tan clavadas que pasen días y años es como si fuese ayer la despedida.

Tantos te amo que me dijiste al oído, no sirvieron para convencerte que tu lugar estaba aquí conmigo; tantos te quiero que mis labios dejaron salir no fueron prueba patente de que sin ti nada tendría sentido en mi existir... tanto amor entregado no fue suficiente para que su calor te acunara, su peso no fue suficiente para aligerar tu carga, no fue el ancla para tu barco vagabundo, ese que emigraba en tus pensamientos cuando la oscuridad se te acercaba asechándote.

Continuamente me sumerjo en recuerdos de ambos, recuerdos de antaño que representan la mayor parte de mi vida, la mejor parte de mi vida.

_**En un instante sublime,**_

_**Grito tu nombre y no apareces.**_

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

_**Quiero hallarte.**_

Todo los días le susurro al viento tu nombre, pero egoístamente él se lo guarda a sí mismo y no lo lleva a su destino...

Por mucho que te he buscado, por muchas que sean las lechuzas y mensajes enviados, aún no disfruto de la dicha de estar a tu lado, ver tu mirada diciéndome sin palabras que lo nuestro es por siempre, que va más allá del infinito.

Pero el gran tesoro de mi amor se ha perdido.

_**Voy de un pensamiento a otro**_

_**Y en todos estás tú.**_

_**Quiero librarme de esto,**_

_**Me niego a no tenerte.**_

Sólo entre mis recuerdos vivo de tus labios, solo en un pensamiento puedo sentir tus brazos a mí alrededor, sentirme protegida sin temerle a nada ni a nadie, porque tu estás a mi lado, porque no tengo conmigo, porque el vacío es grande por la ausencia dejada...

Pero yo me aferro a tu remembranza, como el náufrago a la deriva en una barca, me aferro a tu recuerdo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

_**En mi desesperación,**_

_**En mi subconsciente apareces...**_

_**Distante, lejano;**_

_**No te alcanzo y te me vas.**_

Muchas veces entre la gente te vislumbro, y trato de seguirte, sin embargo, es mi mente la que te anhela con tanto ahínco que te ve en cada rincón, en cada lugar, en cada momento del día.

Y el problema es que cada vez una desilusión más hunde mi esperanza, carcome mi ilusión dejando solo una huella de lo que pudo ser, y no existió.

_**No aguanto mi suplicio.**_

_**No soporto este dolor que me consume, **_

_**Mi sangre hierve y me revuelvo;**_

_**Te llamo una y otra vez**_

_**Pero no estás,**_

_**Te has ido de nuevo.**_

Hay veces en que siento rabia por tu ida, en que me encierro en mi misma o me ofusco por mi terquedad a olvidarte... reniego de mi corazón que porfiadamente no te abandona... reto a mi alma que mantiene tu recuerdo en su jaula, y la nostalgia se une a mi desesperación logrando abatir mis sentidos, rogando por una oportunidad de verte, ya sea para gritarte a la cara que odio por el dolor causado, susurrarte muy quedo que aún te amo, o para golpearte hasta el cansancio porque no he vivido desde que no estás, aunque el amor que hay en mí hará que una caricia te entregue sin mirar atrás... o quizá si te viese solo una mirada bastaría de ambos para encontrar lo perdido, y levantarnos de las cenizas para vivir lo soñado.

Pero no, no es así, porque las horas transcurren inexorablemente y tu regreso se hace lejano, solo tu memoria se hace presente.

No sé que será de mi vida, ya que solo en sueños tengo lo que quiero... solo los sueños me cobijan como tu brazos, solo en mi subconsciente tus caricias me hacen sentir viva... solo en la penumbra de mi mente puedo escuchar tu voz con ternura, con pasión, con todo el amor que nos dimos y prometimos.

Solo en mis sueños los días de antaño recorren mis pensamientos llevándome al mundo añorado, donde en los pasillos de aquel lugar que nos vio ir y venir, en ese sillón donde compartimos infinidad de cosas e intimidades, de ese lugar en la cual la naturaleza era el escenario perfecto para amarnos sin contratiempos, solo siendo tu y yo y nada ni nadie más... solo en mis sueños te vuelvo a sentir parte de mí, puedo volver a ser tu complemento y estar ahí para ti, porque mucho fue lo compartido y a la vez tan poco, ya que una vida nos prometimos para disfrutarla juntos...

Pero solo son sueños, recuerdos, memorias que no se van al olvido, detalles que hacen patente en la realidad que sigo sola en este camino, que tu ausencia es tangible aunque tu esencia se muera conmigo... porque eso es lo que me queda, nada más que lo que hemos vivido

_**Cierro mis ojos,**_

_**Te abrazo, te beso,**_

_**Vuelvo a ser feliz.**_

_**Abro mis ojos...**_

_**Es un sueño.**_

_**Y la realidad vuelve a mí,**_

_**Y es que no estás aquí.**_

* * *

_Gracias por darse el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí... aclaro que los versos no son de alguna canción, componen un poema que escribí en un momento que se refleja en estas líneas._BBPOTTER 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Esto lo tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo... como para no dejarlo a medias lo subo... desde otro punto de vista

* * *

Heme aquí, en este lugar frío y olvidado de todos, sin nada más a mi alrededor que la nada... solo la naturaleza se acerca a mis ojos, los cuales han perdido su capacidad de ver más allá que mi yo interno.**_Hoy la soledad me abarca_**

_**Hoy el silencio me habla;**_

_**Hoy no tengo más que mis pensamientos**_

_**Hoy solo estoy sobreviviendo.**_

He perdido todo el sentido a mi vida; de algún modo al llegar a ese momento tan esperado, fue como si yo muriese también, porque no tengo otra meta en mi horizonte, no tengo nada que me sirva para trazar nuevos propósito como individuo. Ni siquiera el prospecto de estar cerca de "ella" me da una base a seguir, porque volvería a vivir en función de alguien, y no por mí mismo.

Así que, por más vueltas que le doy, no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza a este dilema.

_**Sin rumbo fijo ni camino,**_

_**Sin ton ni son en mi destino,**_

_**Estoy estancado a media vida**_

_**Estoy varado a la deriva.**_

Es que toda mi vida tuvo un solo objetivo cuando comprendí que mi destino estaba escrito (más bien maldito) desde que estaba comenzando a vivir.

Todavía recuerdo aquellas palabras que echaron por tierra todos mis sueños, sueños que crecieron día tras día, año tras año, durante todo ese tiempo maravilloso en que me descubrí a mí mismo, conocí cual era mi mundo, y me sentí parte de un todo... en esos días fue que los conocí a ambos, llegando a sentir lo que es ser "hermano" de alguien, y también, lo que es ser amado por una persona especial, y que te hace sentir especial.

Y eso es lo que también no me deja centrar mis ideas, esas remembranzas que viene a mi mente y que no me dejan en paz... no puedo lograr tener un pensamiento coherente sobre los pasos que debo dar, porque mi mente se quedó en el pasado, un pasado que no existe, un pasado que me hunde cada vez más al recordar que ya cumplí mi misión, que lo hecho, hecho está.

_**Tantas cosas dan vueltas en mi mente**_

_**Que no dejan en paz mi existencia**_

_**Pero no puedo encontrarles el sentido**_

_**Para escribir nuevas vivencias.**_

Una y mil veces trato de dilucidar las cosas de la mejor manera, pero aquellos momentos gratos que me hicieron olvidar en un momento lo que me esperaba, son los mismos que hoy me impiden ver lo que está delante de mis ojos; es como si estuviese cegado por algún conjuro en particular que no acaba jamás, y por ende, no puedo vislumbrar una luz que me muestre lo que tengo que hacer.

_**Sin querer me aferro a lo vivido.**_

_**Y mi subconsciente te trae de vuelta;**_

_**De la misma forma en que las aves regresan año tras año,**_

_**Tu presencia vuelve a mí ser desde la lejanía auto impuesta.**_

Es imposible no pensar en ti. Siempre viene a mis pensamientos la imagen de tu figura, la forma exquisita e incomparable en que te desenvuelves en todas las cosas. De algún modo, tu sonrisa jamás desaparece de mi retina; de algún modo, entre toda esta turbia mezcla de idas y venidas, siempre apareces en todo tu esplendor, ya sea en un recuerdo tierno, en aquel lugar que bautizamos como nuestro; o con tu preocupación constante para conmigo; o simplemente en aquellas largas conversaciones que sosteníamos al abrigo de todo lo ajeno que no tuviese nada que ver con nosotros.

_**Y en momentos claves no recuerdo la razón,**_

_**Se me olvida el motivo de mi acción**_

_**Porque tu fantasma se hace presente a tal punto**_

_**Que pierdo conciencia de todo, excepto de este amor.**_

Tantas veces estos pensamientos están conmigo, que no logro dilucidar cual fue la razón la causa de mi huida, el por qué de mi alejamiento de quien más amo, causando una herida (sé que te herí, porque yo lo estoy) que me desangra día tras día, y no se cierra, y no me deja ver por qué te abandoné, a pesar de que te prometí una y otra vez que estaríamos juntos la vida entera.

No logro recordar que pensamientos e ideas inundaron mi mente para esta acción que hoy me resulta descabellada

_**Pero la cobardía me impide volver,**_

_**Los pensamientos altruistas me retienen aquí;**_

_**Por más que quiero mi mente se aleja**_

**_Dejando mi cuerpo solo, así._**


End file.
